Didn't You Kill My Brothers?
by Tornmuscle
Summary: In 1984 Victor Vance killed Diego and Armando Mendez. Now, two years later, T-Bone Mendez is seeking revenge for his brothers deaths, and local coke baron, Ricardo Diaz, can help him get that revenge.


**Didn't You Kill My Brothers?**

**Vice City, 1986**

Ricardo Diaz was sitting in his office watching a horse race when the phone rang. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"I'm watching a horse race!" Diaz said, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Ricardo, it's Gonzales." Said the man on the other end of the phone.

"Hey!" Replied Diaz, "You'll call me Mr. Diaz! Okay, dick head!"

"Si, sorry Mr. Diaz." Said Gonzales, "I just overheard the Colonial talking about a deal he's helping to set up at the docks."

"Ya. So?" Said Diaz, "What's so special about it? Is it big?"

"Yes!" Said Gonzales, "You remember the Vance brothers?"

"The Vance Brothers?!" Replied Diaz, "Those dick heads?! Last I heard of them they were leaving Vice City for good...."

"Yes," said Gonzales, "and they've been laying low for awhile. They've been sitting on huge amount of white, and they're finally selling it!"

" Heh-heh." Laughed Diaz, "Something tells me their deal won't go down as planned. If you get anymore information on this deal, you tell me! Understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Diaz." Replied Gonzales, "Is that all?"

"Ya, ya." Said Diaz, "No wait. One more thing. If you need to talk to me, don't call my phone! It's annoying! Come to my mansion, and talk to my guards. If they say I'm not busy, then you can tell me what I need to know, alright? Don't interrupt me when I'm watching my races, okay?"

"Yes, Mr Diaz." Said Gonzales, "I'll drop by when I know more..."

Diaz hung up the phone, then picked it back up and began dialing a number. When the person he was calling picked up, he said, "T-Bone! I've got good news. Swing by my mansion on Starfish Island and we can talk." Diaz hung up the phone, and continued to watch his horse race.

An hour later, a red Sabre Turbo pulled up in front of Diaz's mansion. A man named T-Bone Mendez climbed out of the drivers side door. He was in his mid-thirties, and sported a mustache. Some of Diaz's men approached him.

"I'm here to see Diaz." T-Bone said.

"Right this way." Said one of the men, and he led T-Bone inside.

T-Bone sat down at the desk in Diaz's office, across from Diaz himself. "So tell me," said T-Bone, "What is this 'good news' you were telling me about?"

"Well," began Diaz, "as you know, I've been trying to re-pay you in the hopes that you may forgive for my VERY small part in the deaths of you older brothers, Diego and Armando."

"Yes, and..." Said T-Bone.

"Well I know that you've been wanting to get revenge on the man who caused your brothers deaths," said Diaz, "and now, I can help you get that revenge."

"Is HE coming here?" Questioned T-Bone, "Victor Vance? That asshole who murdered by brothers in cold blood?"

"Yes, T-Bone." Said Diaz, "Victor Vance is returning to Vice City, and I can help you finish him off, once and for all...."

"Just tell me where and when Diaz!" Said T-Bone, "I'll kill that piece of shit myself!"

"T-Bone, T-Bone..." Said Diaz, "Though I don't doubt your murdering skills, I do think you could use a little back up." Diaz lit a cigar and took a puff as he thought about who could help

T-Bone ambush the deal. "There's this chef who works down in Ocean Beach. He usually helps sell my merchandise, but he also works as a hitman. Him and some of his buddies can get your back. Go clean your guns and get some rest. I'll give him a call, then we can set up a meeting and start discussing things."

"Alright Diaz." Said T-Bone as he stood up and walked out of the office, "My brothers deaths will not have been in vane!" He walked out the mansion's front doors and down the steps to his car. T-Bone climbed into his Sabre Turbo, and drove back to his mansion on Prawn Island. It was the same home in which his brother, Diego, had been killed two years earlier....

T-Bone stayed at his home waiting impatiently by the phone for a call from Diaz. Then, finally, a week later, he got the call. "Hello?" T-Bone said as he put the phone to his ear.

"It's Diaz, get to my mansion." Diaz said, "It's just a matter of time before your brothers can finally rest in peace." Diaz hung up.

T-Bone walked out to his car and got in. When he got to Diaz's mansion, the meeting had already begun in the office. Diaz sat behind his desk, smoking a cigar and drinking a glass of scotch, Leo Teal, the hitman/chef, sat across from Diaz, and Gonzales was leaning against a wall to Diaz's left. When T-Bone walked in, Leo was talking to Diaz.

"Look, Ricardo..." Began Leo.

"Hey!" Interrupted Diaz, "That's Mr. Diaz to you, alright? Dick head..."

"Sorry, Mr. Diaz," said Leo, "but we know so little about this deal! I mean, we know that the Vance brothers will probably be alone, but what about the other guys? The ones buying the coke. For all we know, they could be strapped and blow us all to shit, or they could come back later and bite us in the ass!"

"They'd have to find us first." Replied Diaz, "And besides these guys, the buyers, once they learn that this is MY town, and that in MY town you only buy from ME, they shouldn't give us any trouble. Hell, I doubt we'll ever even hear from them again." Diaz looked up and noticed

T-Bone, "Hey! T-Bone Mendez! The guy I was hoping to see." Diaz pointed at Leo and Gonzales, "These are my associates, Leo Teal, the one who will accompany you to the job, and Gonzales, the fat man who informed us of the deal. He just told me where and when the deal was going down! Great news, huh?"

"It certainly is." Replied T-Bone.

"Next Tuesday," said Diaz, "just after 6 pm. I'll supply you with clothes and weapons. The works. Oh, and Leo," Diaz looked over at Leo, "after you get the drugs and the money, don't bring it back to my place, take it to your kitchen. I'm trusting you and your guys to sell that coke for me, and you can drop the money off here later in the week. Everything's understood? Good. Now everyone out. I want to watch one of my favourite El Burro films...." Leo and Gonzales got up and walked out of the office. T-Bone approached Diaz.

"Hey, Diaz." Said T-Bone.

"Ya, what is it?" Replied Diaz.

"I was thinking about what that Leo guy was talking about." Said T-Bone, "About the buyers coming after us. Now, I appreciate you helping me avenge my brothers, and I know those guys probably won't come after us, but I'd like to get out of town anyway. You know. Leave Vice City."

"I think something could be arranged..." Diaz lit up another cigar and thought about where he could send T-Bone, "I have a little operation going in San Fierro. I used to fly over there once a month just to check up on things. Now I'm getting too old. I need someone to take over there. Full time. You think you're up for it?"

"Well," said T-Bone, "I'd like to, but I don't know much about running a business like that. My brothers always took the lead."

"When you get there," said Diaz, "you could probably find some locals who could help you out. Y'know, until you're used to things. Then, when you've got it figured out, kill them. More for you, right? Heh-heh-heh."

"Thank's a lot Diaz," Said T-Bone, "maybe I can forgive for your 'small' part in my brothers deaths..." T-Bone got up and left. He felt confident that in a week's time, his brothers would be avenged.

Several days passed, and it became Tuesday. T-Bone drove down to the docks, where he was set to meet Leo. T-Bone spotted Leo and another man waiting for him by a truck, not too far from where the deal was going to take place. They were both dressed all in black. T-Bone pulled up beside them and got out of his car.

"Who's this guy?" T-Bone said pointing to the man standing with Leo.

"That's Manny," said Leo, "He's gonna be doing this thing with us." Leo tossed T-Bone some black clothes, "Put this on. We need to get over to the warehouse where the deals happening soon." After T-Bone got dressed in the black clothes, Leo handed him a shot gun. Leo had an M16, and Manny had a SMG. They walked over to the warehouse and hid behind some crates. They sat in silence waiting for the Vance brothers and the dealers.

T-Bone looked over at the two other men and said, "When Victor gets here, I wanna be the one to take him down, alright? You two can kill the others, but give me Victor!" Leo and Manny nodded. The sound of helicopter blades spinning could be heard somewhere in the distance. The sound got louder and louder. When the chopper came into view, a white Admiral pulled up. The helicopter landed, and Victor Vance got out. He carried a large suitcase in each hand. Three men climbed out of the Admiral. Two of them carried suitcases. The four men (Victor and the three buyers) met each other halfway between their vehicles.

"Got it?" Asked one of the buyers.

"100% pure grade A Columbian my friend." Replied Victor.

"Let me see it." Said the buyer.

"The greens?" Said Victor.

"Tens and twenties, used." Replied the buyer. The two buyers holding suitcases opened them up, showing Victor the money.

" I think we have a deal my friend." Victor said his last words. He began to laugh.

Leo gave T-Bone and Manny a nod. They jumped out from behind the boxes and opened fire. Two of the buyers were taken down, and the third ran back to the car, which then drove off. The helicopter lifted off and flew away. T-Bone fired a shot which hit Victor in the stomach. Victor dropped. Leo and Manny ran and grabbed the four suitcases. One of the buyers still squirmed on the ground. Leo aimed his M16 at the buyers face and pulled the trigger.

"C'mon, T-Bone!" Shouted Leo, "Grab a suitcase and let's go!" T-Bone ignored Leo and walked over to Victor Vance, who was sitting up, holding his stomach where the shotgun had hit him. T-Bone aimed the shotgun at his face.

"Hey." Said T-Bone, "Victor." Victor looked up at T-Bone, "Didn't you kill my brothers?"

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Victor, barely able to speak.

"Christ T-Bone!" Yelled Leo, "Manny's already in the truck! Grab a case and let's go!"

"Diego and Armando Mendez," said T-Bone, "they were my brothers. Didn't you kill them?"

"Ya." Heaved Victor, "I killed them." T-Bone lowered his shotgun. He turned and walked over to a suitcase on the ground. He picked it up, and followed Leo back to the truck. Victor sat there, confused and bleeding. He tried to stand but fell back down. He tried again, and once again failed. He tried one last time to stand. He managed to get on his feet. He stumbled around. He knew this was it. The end. Victor Vance dropped back down, dead.

The next day, T-Bone's Sabre Turbo pulled up in front of Diaz's mansion. T-Bone stepped out and walked up the steps to the front doors. Before he reached the doors, they swung open, and Ricardo Diaz walked out.

"T-Bone!" Said Diaz, "You did great on that job yesterday. Leo just dropped off the cash. That was a lot of green! Hey, you sure you want to go to San Fierro? You could stay here and work as a hitman for ME! Ha ha!"

"No way." Said T-Bone, "I'm ready to leave Vice City. I just want to start over somewhere else."

"That's completely understandable." Said Diaz, putting his arm around T-Bone's shoulder, "So tell me, was that job you did perfect, or was it perfect! Ha ha!"

"I'm not so sure it was perfect." Replied T-Bone.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Diaz, confused and concerned.

"Because," said T-Bone, "Victor's brother got away, and if he's anything like me, he won't stop until his brother is avenged..........."

**Epilogue**

T-Bone Mendez moved to San Fierro and became a successful drug lord and leader of the San Fierro Rifa. However, in 1992, he was assassinated on San Fierro's famous "Pier 69", along with several of his business partners. He had no brothers left to avenge him.

Ricardo Diaz was killed by Lance Vance, Victor's brother, and Tommy Vercetti, the surviving buyer. He had no brother to avenge him, because he had already killed his brother years earlier.

Leo Teal was murdered by Tommy Vercetti, after Tommy had learned about Leo's part in the ambush.

Gonzales was also killed by Tommy Vercetti, on orders from Gonzales' former employer, Colonial Juan Garcia Cortez, who had found out that Gonzales was informing Diaz about the deals he was helping to set up.


End file.
